ChicoCostco
by Twiandre
Summary: Desde hace 4 meses vengo con mi hermano y su novia a hacer las compras para nuestros almuerzos.Pero lo que más me interesaba no era precisamente hacer las compras, la verdad es que decidí volver porque me quería encontrar con él. One-Shot


**_Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a , la historia si es mía (:_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chico-Costco<em>**

**Bella Pov**.

Desde hace 4 meses he venido junto con mi hermano Jasper y su novia que a la vez es mi mejor amiga, Alice, a hacer el mercado para nuestros almuerzos improvisados. Costco era el mejor lugar para comprar todo lo que necesitábamos a pequeños precios, lo que nos facilitaba aún más las compras. Siempre debía llevar el carrito del mercado, debo admitirlo tengo futuro como conductora de mini carros.

-Bella puedes darte prisa? Necesitamos llegar a casa antes de la media noche- replico mi hermano con sorna, siempre andaba quejándose de mi lentitud.

-En seguida voy déjame al menos encontrar un carro- le mire de mala gana, sin darle oportunidad de replicar

Nos dirigimos a la zona de comida en donde encontrábamos las pastas, el arroz y todo lo necesario para su gran apetito. Pero lo que más me interesaba no era precisamente hacer las compras, la verdad es que decidí volver porque me quería encontrar con _él._

_Él _era un chico alto con unos ojos extremadamente verdes que me recordaban a las esmeraldas, su cabello era de un color extraño, cobrizo y rebelde. Lo vi la primera vez que vine y según me contaba Alice, él y su familia venían a hacer las compras dos veces por mes, y como no si tenían a un gigante en la familia, supuse que era su hermano pues alguien con tal picardía en el rostro no podía ser su padre.

-¿De nuevo pensando en el _chico-costco, _Bellita? – me susurro Alice en un intento fallido de que mi hermano no escuchara el estúpido apodo que Alice le había puesto a _él_

-¿Quién es el _chico-costco_?- mi hermano y sus celos

-Un-un chico de aquí que… que- no sabia que inventar, mire a Alice en busca de ayuda, de igual manera ella era la experta en mentir

-Un chico que atiende y da… sugerencias?- ¿por qué Alice dudaba de lo que decía? Ahora debía salvar la patria yo misma

-Si… si sugerencias en cuanto a… las compras! Si las compras

-Ahh veo hmmm.. mas te vale Bella que no sea una de esas conquistas forzadas- me miro inquisitivo y luego a Alice la cual solo atino a darle un casto beso en los labios y arrastrarlo hacia los vegetales

Mientras ellos buscaban los vegetales yo me quede esperándolos y buscándolo, en cuanto lo vi solo pude sonreír e introducirme en los congelados. Simule que buscaba una pizza para calentar en el horno mientras le veía pasar aburrido conduciendo el carro, la verdad es que si la necesitaba pero Jasper era quien la elegía no yo. Cuando vi dos sabores que se veían comestibles y de la marca que en alguna ocasión pude ver en la cocina de Alice atine a cogerla pero ambos sabores se veían deliciosos, pero eran de diferente marca. Fruncí el ceño por no saber cuál elegir

-Yo te recomendaría la caja roja, el queso de la azul nunca se derrite- en cuanto escucha esa voz me paralicé y casi dejo caer las cajas. Unas grandes manos las alcanzaron a recoger y cuando me voltee a ver quién era el dueño de esa voz me sorprendí, era _él._

-Perdona lo último que quería era a-asustarte-dijo con notoria vergüenza

-Ehh… esto no tranquilo no hay problema- sus ojos de cerca eran mucho más brillantes y hermosos si los mirabas de cerca.

Nos quedamos un buen rato mirándonos a los ojos, tal vez más fijo de lo normal. Podía decir que me gustaba ese chico no creía en el famoso amor a primera vista pero si creía en la _atracción a primera vista _y este chico sí que me atraía. Nos dejamos de mirar cuando el que supongo era su hermano nos interrumpió.

-Hey Eddie ya nos vamos, mamá y papá nos esperan para pagar o es que piensas quedarte mirando a la linda chica como el grandísimobobo que eres- dijo de manera rápida mientras soltaba un carcajada.

-Emmett!- replico el chico sonrojado

-No me vas a decir que es mentira, si solo hablas de lo linda que es y de lo mucho que la quieres cono…- en ese momento Emmett como había escuchado se llamaba, no pudo terminar pues tenía a el _chico-costco_ colgado encima de él tapándole la boca.

-Lo-lo siento mi hermano tiende a ser un poco- frunció el ceño- imprudente a la hora de hablar- Yo solo me sonroje al parecer no era la única con ganas de conocernos.

-Tranquilo, no te preocupes

-Edward! Emmett! ¿En dónde andan metidos?-se escuchó una voz a lo lejos de una mujer, supuse era su madre.

-Ya vamos- grito un alegre Emmett- nos vemos _chica-costo-_grito mientras se alejaba corriendo de su sorprendido y sonrojado hermano.

-Esto…yo…emm…Adios- y salió corriendo en dirección a su madre que miraba entre divertida y enojada a sus dos hijos.

Me quede en shock, _él_ me había puesto el mismo apodo que yo a él solo que con diferente sexo. Me quede un buen rato pensando en lo que me acababa de suceder, mientras recapitulaba lo poco que paso recordé que su madre había llamado a dos chicos y puesto que solo estaban Emmett y el _chico-costco _no llamaba a ningún otro, mi mente hizo clic y me emocione al saber su nombre ya no tendría que llamarlo _él _o el _chico-costco _porque el tenia nombre se llamaba Edward, sonreí nada mas de saber su nombre, pero algo me sacó de mis cavilaciones

-Tierra llamando a Bella, se puede saber ¿Por qué has metido dos cajas de pizza en el carro y por qué sonríes como boba? –esa era Alice sin lugar a duda

-¿Qué? A si eso lo de la pizza, es que he escuchado por ahí que esta – le dije señalando la caja de pizza azul- no es tan buena el queso no se derrite, en cambio esta es rica, según me dijeron.

-Pues la verdad no lo creo ya hemos comido de esta pizza en dos ocasiones y no recuerdo nada malo en el queso- dijo mientras sacaba la caja de pizza roja del carro

-Pero no estaría mal probar esta- dije tomando de sus manos la caja roja- llevemos ambas y así tendremos dos posibilidades

-Vale está bien, pero tú pagaras una, la idea fue tuya- dijo un cansado Jasper, a mi hermano nunca le han gustado las compras ni de ropa ni de comida.

Seguimos nuestro recorrido, cuando terminamos con todo nos dirigimos a pagar. Y luego a casa en dónde comprobamos, después de calentarla 4 veces en el microondas, que la pizza no era buena y que no habían notado nada malo porque nunca la compraban con queso. Estuve satisfecha después de todo la sugerencia la había hecho Edward, al parecer no solo era guapo sino que también tenía un buen gusto para la comida.

Esa noche soñé con Edward, con que me invitaba a salir y después me besaba, era un beso infinito, tierno, dulce, lleno de amor, pero era solo eso… un sueño.

Quince días después me encontraba de nuevo en Costco solo que en esta ocasión estaba sola y venia por solo un motivo…ver a Edward. Luego de dar un par de vueltas y encontrar lo que necesitaba para la cena con mi familia, me faltaban las salsas entonces no me decidía entre hacer unas pastas con salsa a la puttanesca o con salsa carbonara. Entonces esa voz de nuevo me interrumpió.

-Si permites una sugerencia, para mí la mejor es la carbonara-susurro cerca de mi oído. Yo solo voltee a verlo y de nuevo nos quedamos mirándonos.

-Gracias- dije cuando sentí mi sonrojo subir por mi cara- creo que la tomare- le di la mejor sonrisa que tenía y el me la devolvió robándome el aliento

-¿Qué tal te fue con la pizza, tenía o no razón?- dijo mientras soltaba una pequeña carcajada, sonaba tan melodiosa.

-Pues al parecer si tenías razón, ese fue el queso más duro que he probado en mi vida

-Bueno pues me alegra que mi consejo te haya servido de algo-dijo acercándose un poco más a mi rostro- Por cierto soy Edward Cullen- mientras me extendía su mano, yo ya conocía su nombre pero escucharlo de él solo para mí era perfecto, vale me estoy pasando de cursi pero es que él era quien sacaba ese lado de mi sin siquiera conocerme.

-Bella Swan-dije mientras tomaba su mano y le daba un ligero apretón, en respuesta Edward la acercó a su cara y le dio un tierno beso sin dejar de mirarme.

-Le haces honor a tu nombre, _Bella_-dijo sonrojándose y pronunciando mi nombre con un tono italiano

-Gra-gracias, Edward-ahora era mi turno de sonrojarme.

Iniciamos una conversación sobre gustos culinarios al parecer a Edward le encantaba la comida extranjera al igual que a mí y prefería aprender a prepararla antes que tener que fritarla o calentarla en un microondas, solté un ligera carcajada cuando insinuó esto, me recordó a las pizzas de microondas, entonces mi celular sonó, sin mirar la pantalla conteste.

-Pequeña ¿en dónde te has metido? Acaso te atraparon robando o te quedaste conversando con tu _chico-costco-_dijo un muy preocupado Jasper haciendo una vaga imitación de mi voz en la última parte.

-Tranquilo Jazzy estoy bien, no vayas a empezar con tus celos, ya voy camino a casa no te preocupes nos vemos, adiós- solte rápido sin darle tiempo a contestar y enseguida colgué. Mire a Edward quien tenía el ceño fruncido y una cara de desilusión

-Creo que no te molesto más, tu novio debe de estar preocupado y no quiero que te monte una escenita por mi culpa, ha sido un placer conocerte Bella-dijo mientras me daba la espalda y empezaba a caminar

-Hey Edward! – en cuanto lo alcance toma su mano y lo voltee, el solo me sonrió al ver nuestras manos unidas- no me molesta tu compañía de hecho la disfruto y no hay lio con mi novio, no tengo de hecho el que me llamaba era mi hermano, el tiende a ser un poco protector conmigo

-Oh lo siento-dijo Edward sonrojándose, se veía tan…perfecto- cuando mencionaste celos pensé que era tu novio

-No seas bobo, la verdad es que me tengo que ir pero disfrutaría bastante de nuevo de tu compañía- eso no debió salir de mi boca, lo estaba pensando para mí, me sonroje como nunca pero de igual modo seguí hablando mientras buscaba un esfero en mi bolso y un papel- si te parece bien podemos volver a vernos, a mí no me incomoda a menos de que tu novia o a ti te incomode- como no logre encontrar lo que buscaba mire a Edward quien me dedicó una amplia sonrisa

-La verdad es que para mí también ha sido placentero conocerte y si me encantaría volver a hablar contigo por mí no hay ningún problema y por mi novia tampoco puesto que…

-Ahh- dije decepcionada tal vez Edward y yo solo podíamos ser amigos, no me incomodaba la idea, de hecho me gustaba pero a quien no le gustaría ser la novia de él. En ese momento vi nuestras manos y las separe de manera brusca.

-no tengo novia- termino de decir

Enseguida levante mi rostro le sonreí lo mejor que pude y en un impulso de valentía le di un beso en su mejilla y salí disparada a pagar mis compras. De vuelta a casa pensé en Edward y de lo bonito que sería tener algo con él, al menos una amistad. Mi hermano me reprendió alegando que estaba en una cita y no haciendo las compras en cuanto vio todo lo que bajaba del auto, se quedó callado y no saco el tema a relucir.

Quince días después de la _reprimenda _de Jasper estaba con él y con Alice haciendo compras, de nuevo. Tenía la esperanza de ver a Edward por los pasillos, pero no fue así. Me arrastraba por el lugar triste cuando alguien choco mi carro contra el suyo. Alce mi mirada y me encontré con un irritado Edward y un divertido Emmett

-Holaaa Bella! ¿Cómo estás?- Emmett era como un niño pequeño, lleno de tanta energía y efusividad

-Hola Emmett, bien muchas gracias- gire mi mirada y le sonreí- Hola Edward

-Hola Bella- me sonrió de la manera en la que solo él lo hace- Auu! – gritó cuando Emmett le dio un codazo y movía las cejas sugestivamente

-Bells mi hermano quiere entregarte algo en vista de que no podrá venir a verte, Upps! Perdón a hacer compras con nosotros durante un mes- dijo Emmett sonriendo con malicia y dándole de nuevo un codazo a Edward. De mala gana Edward se acercó hasta mí y me tendió un papel doblado en cuatro

-Esto … Bella… yo me iré mañana a un campamento de música así que no vendré pero tu… pues tu sabes no… yo quisiera seguir hablando contigo y yo… pues … toma- tome el papel y lo desdoble era su número de celular. Sonreí ante su ocurrencia

-Te dejare una llamada perdida para que sepas mi número y…- enseguida me interrumpió Alice que venía corriendo

-Dios! Te he buscado por todos lados nos debemos ir ya, Reneé ha tenido un pequeño accidente y debemos ir por ella

-¿Qué le pasó a mamá?- pregunte casi gritando.

-Vamos te cuento en el camino- tomo mi mano y me arrastro junto con el carrito, antes de perderlo de vista me gire y le lance a Edward un beso volado el solo atino a sonreírme y a "atraparlo".

-Alice ¿Qué sucede?

-Nada Bella es solo que tu hermano ha visto a Edward contigo y quiero ahorrarte una vergüenza en pleno Costco, así que si tu hermano pregunta quién era dile que fue un chico que sin querer estrello su carro contra el tuyo.

-Vale, entiendo pero… tenías que alejarme así, no me pude despedir siquiera.

-Después lo arreglaremos, dentro de quince días se verán igual, entonces no hay mucha diferencia- dijo Alice encogiéndose de hombros.

-Ese es el problema no lo veré dentro de un mes o más porque se ira a un campamento, de eso estábamos hablando cuando nos interrumpiste- replique como una pequeña a quien le han quitado su dulce.

-Lo siento- dijo mientras nos acercábamos a Jasper, estaba un poco enfadado. Luego de darme una cátedra de no hablar con extraños, no perderme mientras estemos haciendo compras y tener cuidado nos dirigimos a casa, en cuanto llegamos envie un mensaje a Edward

_Lamento no poder hablar contigo, espero la pases muy bien en tu campamento, se feliz._

_Bella._

Enseguida me llego una respuesta, vaya que era rápido mensajeando.

_Lo hare, solo si prometes llamarme, yo lo hare siempre que quieras. ¿Qué sucedió con tu madre, ya se encuentra bien?_

_Edward_

_Prometo que lo hare. Todo está bien, al parecer un pequeño traspié en la encimera de la cocina le causo una fractura en su brazo derecho, ya estamos en casa. Gracias por preocuparte _

_Bella_

Era pésima mentirosa en persona pero como no me estaba mirando las cosas fluían fáciles.

_No hay de que, espero se mejore pronto. Ire a dormir, descansa y sueña con los angelitos que yo soñare contigo _

_Edward_

Con ese mensaje nos despedimos y enseguida me quede dormida. Y tal como él lo dijo, soñé con los ángeles, había soñado con Edward vestido de blanco tocando un gran piano de cola negro, me invitaba a sentarme junto a él mientras una dulce melodía recorría la habitación.

Luego de ese día Edward aparecía constantemente en mis sueños, todos los días hablábamos ya fuera llamándonos o mandándonos mensajes, me contó que había estado trabajando en una composición de piano me aseguro que en cuanto regresara me la mostraría.

Yo volví a Costco el siguiente mes y lo busque a pesar de saber que no lo iba a encontrar, vi a Emmett quien me saludo con la mano y siguió su camino, al otro día llegaría Edward y como él me lo había pedido en cuanto llegara me iría a buscar a mi casa para salir juntos.

Y así fue a las dos de la tarde de ese domingo Edward toco a mi puerta, estábamos de suerte pues Jasper había decidido salir con Alice y mis padres. Estuvimos un buen rato conversando en la sala de mi casa mientras él me mostraba las fotos de las locuras que había cometido en el campamento. Luego de una hora de charlar decidimos ver una película. Edward se fue a la medianoche. Mis padres y Jasper llegaron una hora después pero yo aún estaba en la sala viendo tv. Nos despedimos y cada uno fue a su habitación y antes de que me quedara dormida mi celular sonó.

_Bella abre la ventana o este árbol de va a romper_

Incrédula me dirigí a la ventana cuando vi a Edward encaramado en el árbol junto a mi habitación intentando escribir un nuevo mensaje, en cuanto me vio me hizo señas de que abriera la ventana y me apartara. Hice lo que me pidió y en dos minutos Edward estaba en mi habitación abrazándome.

-Edward que-que sucede?- pregunte un tanto atontada por su presencia.

-No puedo Bella… es que … yo quería … no pensé que fuera tan difícil- en ese momento levanto mi rostro de manera que nos mirábamos fijamente- yo no quería enserio quería poder ir despacio pero no puedo Bella

-No te entiendo- susurre, sus ojos me hipnotizaban y sus labios me incitaban a besarlo pero yo quería que todo fuera lento, no apresurarme con él, tener una linda amistad y si después las cosas se daban pues ser algo más que eso.

-Bella yo- tomo aire y lo soltó de golpe- te quiero

-Yo te quiero a ti también Edward- lo mire a los ojos para que viera que era verdad pues era la primera vez que nos lo decíamos mutuamente

-No lo entiendes yo te quiero, te quiero para mí, te quiero en mi vida, te quiero como nadie jamás lo hará- sus ojos brillaban cada vez más, entonces los cerro de golpe y de un momento a otro poso sus labios sobre los míos. Me deje llevar por él, la verdad es que era mi primer beso, sí a mis dieciséis años era mi primer beso, pero era el mejor, igual que en mi sueño era dulce y tierno.

Cuando la falta de aire se hizo presente juntamos nuestras frentes, con los ojos cerrados me dí cuenta de que Edward me correspondía, no voy a decir que me dí cuenta de lo enamorada estaba de él, pues no era así puede que me gustara pero solo eso, el amor lo dejaría para más adelante.

-Lo siento, enserio quería ir lento pero es que tú me tientas Bella, tú debilitas mi autocontrol- solto una pequeña risa con lo último.

-No eres el único al que le sucede lo mismo

Esta vez inicie el beso yo, Edward me tomo de la mano y luego de habernos separado, con un movimiento rápido me cargo en su espalda y salto hacia el árbol, de no ser mi pánico hubiera gritado. Edward bajo del árbol y me condujo a su auto, yo no podía evitar reírme, la situación parecía de película. Nos llevó por la autopista para luego tomar un sendero por el bosque y en medio de este se encontraba una casa a pesar de estar entre el bosque la luna la iluminaba de manera única. Supuse que era la casa de Edward pues parqueo cerca a esta y antes de entrar me detuve

-Edward estás loco o te afecto la falta de sueño? Podemos despertar a tus padres además de que no sé qué rayos hacemos aquí- me plante en el piso de manera que no me podía mover

-Anda Bella si te quedas aquí te congelaras y como respuesta a tus preguntas si estoy loco pero por ti y no, no me ha afectado la falta de sueño- dijo tendiéndome la mano

-No me moveré de aquí de hecho tu- dije señalándolo- deberías regresarme a mi casa tú has sido el que me ha traído aquí.

-Tonta Bella- dijo mientras se acercaba y me cargaba como un bulto de papa mientras yo pataleaba para que me bajara. En cuanto entramos a la casa me dejo en el suelo pero no me soltó, de hecho me atrajo más hacia él y sin poder evitarlo nos besamos con todo el cariño que teníamos reservado.

-Te has salvado por esta – susurre para no despertar a nadie, él solo se burló de mí y me condujo a una gran sala en donde se encontraba un gran piano de cola negro.

-Te dije que cuando llegara te mostraría la canción que compuse- se sentó en la butaca de en frente del piano y yo imite su acción- has puesto mi mundo de cabeza _Bella mia_ prometo hacer lo mismo con el tuyo- me dio un casto beso y empezó a tocar el piano

La canción era hermosa, irradiaba paz, en ocasiones melancolía pero más que nada, alegría. Me concentre tanto que ni me percate de cuando Edward tenía sus manos a ambos lados de mi rostro.

_Te quiero_- dijimos al unísono mientras nuestros labios volvían a casa.


End file.
